South Americas Most Wanted II
by Wafflecat
Summary: OMG, PART 2!! I throw a party in the palace, and Kuzco dosen't know anbout it....hehe...well, read it! And I DON'T own Aaron Carters songs....


Yea!!! It's part two!! Zola will be in the series, and lots of wackiness! Also, I don't own Aaron Carter's Song "Aaron Carter's Party". Thank goodness I don't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wafflecat sneaked across the hallway. She jumped real high to a window a few meters away. She climbed onto the window's ledge. She jumped off. She began thinking, but then, she fell into a moat.

"What the- A MOAT?!? There was no moat in the video game nor in the movie...", said Wafflecat. She looked at her watch. The arms where spinning around and around. "Great.....even in the animated world, watches never work...". Wafflecat heard water rushing. She looked around. She saw scales floating toward her. 

She began swimming real fast. A crocodile head rose out of the water. The crocodile opened its mouth, and sped toward Wafflecat. Wafflecat jumped up, and did a back flip. The crocodile came up under her, and opened its mouth.

The crocodile waited. It opened it's eyes. It looked around, and saw Waffle. Walking on the water. Waffle ran in the air, and started floating. She got higher and higher in the air. The crocodile fainted. Wafflecat began yelling. An old guy walked out of his hut, and saw Wafflecat.

"Miriam! Come outside and look at this!!" "Paul, come back inside" "Miriam, there's a cat flying!" "Paul- come inside and take your pills!" "But Miriam-" "COME INSIDE", said Miriam. Paul waked inside, quietly, murmuring.

Wafflecat started falling down. She fell into a cart. "Oy...my HEAD.....", she said. She looked around. She saw a small hut on top of a hill. "Pacha's house!!", she said excitedly. She got up, then fell down. She crawled near the area were the llama's were. She saw Tipo and Chaca jumping rope. She crawled toward them. "Aspirin for the poor?", Wafflecat. Tipo stopped jumping rope, and stared at her oddly.

Wafflecat got up. She looked at Tipo. "What you never seen a cat-girl?". "Tipo shook his head. "I heard my dad talking about someone who looked like you!!", Chaca said. "Your a criminal!!!". "Well, at least I'm not a bicranial quadrapet..." "A what?", asked Tipo. Chaca shook her head at Tipo. "So...what are you doing here?" "I flew here" "That's scientifically impossible", said Chaca. "Nothing here is scientifically! Were animated!!" Chicha looked at her, confusingly. 

Wafflecat sat on a rock. She sat there. Her face lit up. "I HAVE AN IDEA!!", she yelled out. Tipo fell over, and Chicha backed away. "I can have a party!!", she said, getting up. "And you guys can come!!", Wafflecat said. Tipo jumped up in joy. "But...", said Wafflecat, bending down to there level. "You can't tell your parents- or they won't let you go", Waff said. Chaca thought for a second. "Ok- if only there's cake over there" "Fine, cake..." "More than one layer?" "Fine- seven layers..." "10 layers" "Fine, 10 20, 50 800, 40,000, I don't care ,as long as you come early to help me with something!", said Wafflecat. "I'll send....Steed! I'll send him over to tell you when I want you to come over, ok?" "Ok...", said Chaca. Wafflecat began running down the hill, and tripped over a rock, and got back up. "Whose Steed?", asked Tipo.

Wafflecat jumped into the air, and flew. She looked around. "Steed...where could he be?". She looked below. She saw a small figure of a small animal chasing a squirrel. She flew down. Steed was chasing Bucky the squirrel. Bucky ran very fast, and every moment, he would turn around, and chuck an acorn at Steed. Steed hissed, and jumped on Bucky, trying to naw his ears off. "STEED!!", yelled out Wafflecat. Steed turned around to look at Waffle, and jumped off Bucky. Bucky crawled away on his belly, yelping. Steed jumped into Waffles arms. "Who's my little rabies-infested rat?", asked Wafflecat, hugging Steed. 

She began walking a few feet, and turned around to look at Steed. "I'm gonna throw a party in the palace!", she said. She hopped on the giant rat, and galloped toward the palace. Now, when people in the city saw a cat-girl riding a giant rat, running through the streets, they were- surprised. People screamed and fainted, while Steed hoped through food stands, everything turning into a mess. Also, one person was very interested in this....

One man looked at Wafflecat. He held a picture of a cat-like creature whose fur what tan, and had thick fur. "Excellent...my searching is complete", he said, evilly. He walked behind a stand, and disappeared.

Steed ran up the palace steps. "What the- where the heck did the moat go?!?" she yelled. She jumped off of Steed. He began following her as she busted through the door. "WHO TOOK THE PENCIL GUN OUT OF THE TRASHCAN?!?", she yelled. The guards looked at her, wondering where did the loud siren go off. She stomped over to the kitchen, where laid over 50 pans, that filled either over-cooked, shortly-cooked, or this very displeasing to look at casseroles. She also saw Kronk sobbing in the corner. He turned to her.

He yelled out "I forgot how to cook!!", and broke down. Wafflecat looked at him sarcastically. 

"Umm, Kronk, do you know if someone....took anything out of the garbage can?" "Yea, Kuzco..."   
"That punk!!!", she yelled, and ran off. She stopped. "Were did he go?", she asked. "To Pacha's" "I just missed him!!", she yelled. Steed squeaked, and Wafflecat jumped out the window. Unfortunately, Steed followed.

Waffle didn't fly this time. She ran very fast on the side of the palace, then running very fast on the ground. Steed followed, and managed to live. She got to Pacha's house within seconds. Tipo and Chaca saw Wafflecat. "Hey, it's that Waffle- girl!", said Tipo. Wafflecat stomped to the back, after hearing a yell, then a splash. Wafflecat looked up at the 500 foot tall ladder. She heard yelling, and Chaca fell from a diving board she is guessing. 

Wafflecat got wet. She coughed, and looked up. Another person came down- Kuzco. She began yelling at him ,and he fell into the water. She go even more drenched, and fell down. She coughed up water, and took off her hat to pour water out of it. Suddenly, a wide person began falling- Pacha. "OH MY GOD!!!", Wafflecat began running, but it was too late. Pacha dived in, and water went everywhere. About 2 feet of water went on land. Wafflecat swam around ,and then the water began to sink into the ground. Wafflecat laid on the ground, spitting out water. 

She gut up, all wobbly. She slowly walked toward Kuzco, and took him by the shoulders, and pulled him downward toward him, and shook him. "What is WRONG with you, child?!?", she yelled. She then glared at him. "Where is it?", she demanded. "Ok, ok, geesh, here it is!!", he handed her the pencil gun. She put it back in her pocket. "Only can have fun with my pencil gun. Not you!", she yelped. 

She jumped up, and flew up. She got an idea....to keep Zola and Kuzco out of the palace. "Hey Kuzco.....how long are you planning to stay here?", Waffle asked. "Well, as long as the ladder got higher, but now that you have your pencil gun..." "OK, OK.....I'll make the ladder so high...", Wafflecat grinned the evil grin. "So high, you'll have to climb it forever...", she said. She flew up to the top of the ladder, and erased it. She erased the diving board, and made more of the ladder....higher and higher.....and higher. Finally, Wafflecat began suffocating from the altitude, so she stopped. She made the diving board, and looked over at the palace. The ladder was taller than the palace. She fell over, and fell below....

10 minutes later......

Wafflecat was still falling. Finally, she fell into the water. She crawled out. She gasped, and stood there. She went up to Pacha, and asked him "Can Tipo and Chaca come over to the palace?". Pacha nodded. Before he could say to bring them back before 10, Wafflecat dragged them off. Chaca asked "How can we possibly get to the palace that fast to have a party? It would take 4 days!!" "Not if we fly" "WHAT?!?" "Yea- now just jump off the edge of that cliff", Waffle said, pointing to a ledge. Tipo laughed. Wafflecat looked at him. He stopped laughing. Chaca said "I want to see this!". They ran to the edge. Wafflecat jumped off. The others just stood there. Tipo then jumped off. Chaca gulped at jumped.

They were flying. Chaca and Tipo were screaming. "This _totally _breaks the rules of science!!!", yelled Chaca. Tipo yelled, and Wafflecat clutched her head. "Were almost there!!". They flew over to the side of the palace. Steed flew behind them.

Paul was outside again. He looked up. "Miriam- I see her again! Only this time, there's a rat, and two younger children with her!!!" "Paul, you have the weirdest dreams" "MIRIAM, COME AND SEE THIS!!" "Paul, I will believe you when Pigs fly!" "Do rats count?"

The four flew into a window, and crashed into Kronk. He was holding a pan of casserole. He began crying again. "398th Time today! And I finally got it right!" "Sorry, Kronky, but we have to get ready for a party! By the way, could you make a cake for us?" "Sure..." "70 layers!", said Tipo. "And with pink icing and vanilla cake!" "No, chocolate cake with purple icing!" "Chocolate!" "Vanilla!" "Chocolate!" "VANILLA!!" "CHOCOLATE!!" "VANILLA!!" "SHUT-UP!!!", yelled Wafflecat. They shut-up. "Kronk, I don't care what flavor- just make a 70-layer cake!!" "This will be my life's challenge!!", he said. Wafflecat rolled her eyes.

Waffle walked into the entrance room. She took out her pencil gun. She began drawing everywhere- balloons, confetti, food-drinks- you name it. So as you can tell, I was kinda lazy on writing details. So Waffle ran into the Kitchen. Oh boy.

Chaca way laying in a pile of vanilla cake. Tipo had powder all over him. Kronk had fainted in the corner. There was a 70 layer cake that was very thin- vanilla with pink icing, and with purple icing, with chocolate cake. Wafflecat screamed. She pushed the cake out in front of the hall. She ran outside, and screamed her lungs out "COME IN THE PALACE FOR FREE!!!". No thing happened. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. Thousands of peasants came rushing in. People were yelling, and guards got stampeded over. People began acting like it was there house, and went and did whatever they wanted.

Three kids- Tarimi, Lars, and Dimitry went into Kusco's room. Hey- Tarimi- look at this! It's a stuffed animal!!" "Looks like a monkey" "Hehe, The Emperor has a stuffed animal!!", giggled Lars. He ran over to Kusco's drawers. "Look, Dimitry! It's frilly underwear!" "Wear?!?", asked Tarimi. "Hey- guys, it's the Emperor's crown!" Dimitry put on the crown. "You threw off my groove- off with you head!!", he said, giggling. Suddenly, Waffle is running down the hall, and sees the kids. 

"Hey- you three- get out of there!!", said Waffle. She picked up the three, and carried them into the dining room. Two guys where playing Frisbee with one of Wafflecat's CD's. She screamed, and dropped the kids. The CD was about to hit the wall, before she jumped up and catched it. She heard a crash. "What NOW?!?", she says, running into the living room. 

Rare vase. Broken. Shattered into millions of pieces. "TIPO!!", Waffle screamed, looking at Tipo. Tipo got a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry- I was running and-" "Look Tipo- uhhh, I'll fix it later, just go catch those three kids!!" ,she said pointing to the three kids running in the hallway. Tipo ran after them. Wafflecat heard a splash. She looked at a guy who spilled grape juice of Czuil's new cushion. "AURGG!!" ,she yelled. She was about the throw the CD at the guy, she stopped, at looked at the CD. "Yea..that's it!!", she ran into the living room. Tipo dragged the three kids into there. Chaca had...ate all the cake off her. 

"May I have you attention, please!!", yelled Wafflecat. No body heard her. "MAY I GET YOU ATTENTION, PLEASE!!!" ,she screamed. Everyone stopped. "Now, I have something to sing for ya'll....", she said. She quickly drew an CD player, and put in Aaron Carter's Party CD. She clicked the buttons to _Aaron Carter's Party (Come and get it) _Wafflecat pushed the play button.

Wafflecat:

Here's a little bit of old school for ya,

That goes a little something like this...

I always tried to be the flyest cat in the block

The popular one with the rising stocks

So that's when I had this bright idea

Throw the party of the month

No, the party of the year

All the cool peeps couldn't turn it down

Now all I gotta do is get Kuzco and Zola out

Should I send them to a movie

No, send them to a show

Let me think, hmmmmmm

It's gotta be long though 

I said Kuz yo why ya sittin home

It's a Friday night have you seen Pacha, yo?

And don't worry about stayin' out too long

Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone 

Have a good time... 

The door bell rings cuz the party's here

I'm crankin up the stereo like it's New Years

Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Cat

(Everybody do it like Wafflecat) 

First on the floor, you know that's me

Bustin'in like that's so natural of me

I'm guessin' where I'm goin' cuz I lost my head

Then I jumped on table, this is what I said 

Chorus:

People all around you gotta

(Come get it)

Everyone together sing it loud

(Come get it)

Jump all around come on

(Come get it)

What...

(Come get it)

Say it again

(Come get it)

People all around you gotta

(Come get it)

From the left to the right, make noise

(Come get it)

Here we go now, come on

Uh, uh, what, what, 

Na na na na... Na na na na... 

Things are goin' great

Then to my surprise

Some people walked in, I didn't recognize

I said fellows yo ya gotta get out 

(Hey man I heard this was bingo night)

Bingo Night?

(Yeah that's what the flyers said)

I didn't put out flyers!

(Well somebody did) 

Danny walked in

The guy I'm crushin'

And the cat spilled juice

On Czuil's new cushion!

I turned around and

Tipo broke a lamp

(I hope that wasn't expensive)

Zola got them from France!

For now I won't sweat it

I'll clean it up later

There's a tom over there

And I really wanna meet him

Chorus 

Waffle C's in the house, here we go

Come with it 

Break it down

(go go go go go...) 

Wafflecat heard Kusco walking up the steps

Is that a carriage door I hear

Oh dang I'm in trouble

Everybody get out now

On the double

I'm dead (your done) that's it for me

I'm gonna be kicked off the local balcony!

Once Kuzco finds out 'bout this party I had

I don't wanna even start thinkin' about that

I'm hustlin around the house

Trying to clean up the mess

I sure put my new white Nikes to the test 

The carriage door slammed

And they're walking up the steps

I guess life is good with 10 seconds left 

Wafflecat looked at Kuzco. He looked around.

WAFFLECAT!!!!!!

Busted.

Chorus 

Waffle C's in the house, come on

(Come get it)

Uh, uh, what, what, ....

Wafflecat looked at Kuzco. She smiled weekly. "Hi...Kuzco", she said. 

Wafflecat began running. Kuzco ran after her, and Tipo and Chaca followed. "WAFFLECAT, YOUS GOT SOME EXPLAIN' TO DO!!!", yelled Kuzco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW, PART TWO!!! Any questions? Mail me! Also, I really don't own Aaron Carters CD, so don't make fun of me!! ^_^


End file.
